Mobile communication devices permit people to stay in contact almost continuously via voice, texting, email, chat, social media websites, etc. Keeping in touch while driving a vehicle can be difficult, if not dangerous. Prior applications and products from the present assignee address this problem with a device that provides efficient voice-only communication in the vehicle.